


[Podfic of] Three Things Crowley Can Do With His Tongue

by carboncopies



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crowley doing weird things with his tongue, Crowley's Tongue (Good Omens), Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, Smut, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-10 23:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20536223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies
Summary: An audio recording of the work byDesdemona_Sarah_McKenzie.A Nice and Accurate Account of the three ways the demon Crowley – a wily old Serpent – uses his tongue.Length 8:29





	[Podfic of] Three Things Crowley Can Do With His Tongue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Three Things Crowley Can Do With His Tongue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411354) by [Desdemona_Sarah_McKenzie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desdemona_Sarah_McKenzie/pseuds/Desdemona_Sarah_McKenzie). 

> So I did the cover art for this with the intention of making it resemble the title page of a 19th century medical/biology textbook. And then I was looking back at it and it occurred to me that it also looked a little bit like it belonged in a slide projector. You can view this alternate cover art by clicking the link below because I can't figure out how to embed it. 
> 
> Thank you to Desdemona_Sarah_McKenzie for giving me permission to record, I had a great time making this!

File size 7.1 MB

Podfic length 08:29

[Download or Stream the podfic via Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/17W-ETNHaKFU6i02u7zn4Od59TG99IdsU/view?usp=drivesdk)


End file.
